


[podfic] Do you think I changed (I swear I never tried)

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka is always with Homura, now. (Four firsts. Post-series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Do you think I changed (I swear I never tried)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do you think I changed (I swear I never tried)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271265) by [idella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/pseuds/idella). 



> Thank you to Idella for her blanket permission and also for being a wondrous person in general.

Title: [Do you think I changed (I swear I never tried)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/271265)  
Length: 15:15  
File Size/Type: 6.95 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/328dkcu4rme055k/Do_you_think_I_changed_\(I_swear_I_never_tried\).mp3)


End file.
